vivire en ti
by arcanine9407
Summary: se dice que cuando uno esta a punto de morir toda su vida pasa frente a sus ojos de ser asi ¿que fue lo que penso kushina al momento de su muerte? claro que en su mente solo habia una cosa... Este fic participa en el reto "Inspiración Musical" del foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas".


Veamos esto se hace así…..

 _Señor para ser su primer One-short no esta tan mal —dijo la computadora— aunque encuentro muchas faltas de ortografía y algunos huecos en la narración._

Oye es la primera vez que escribo esto es obvio que tengo errores —suspiro— además actúas como mi madre y esa cosa que tengo por hermana.

 _Solo opino que algunas cosas se salen del contexto_

No sigamos con esta discusión y ayúdame a presentar este One-short —dijo—

 _Normalmente la señorita Ninetales o la señorita Lucario lo ayudan con estas cosas —respondió la inteligencia artificial—_

Si pero ellas querían ir a ese antro nuevo que está cerca del hotel — respondió— no soy nadie para decirles que no

 _Y no las acompaño ¿porque? —pregunto curioso—_

Seré sincero contigo JARVIS no me gusta mucho ir a esos lugares, prefiero la calma que me brindan estas vacaciones como por ejemplo este tour que voy a hacer a esas antiguas ruinas mayas —dijo— así que presenta esta historia y súbela por favor.

 _Ok, buenas días/tardes/noches como verán el joven Arcanine preparo este One-short espero que sea de su agrado no sin antes recordarles:_

 ** _Disclaimer:_** _Naruto así como todo lo relacionado la manga y anime es propiedad de Kishimoto_

 _Este fic participa en el reto "_ _ **Inspiración Musical"**_ _del foro_ _ **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

 _ **para aquellos interesados arcanince uso la canción "morire siendo de ti" de "mago de oz" como inspiración para este escrito**_

* * *

Todo se volvía oscuro, el dolor esa insoportable, con las pocas fuerzas que tenía observe como esa enorme garra atravesaba mi estómago, detrás de mí estaba aquel hombre con el cual decidí compartir mi vida, quien sufrió la misma suerte que yo uno podría preguntar por qué terminamos en esta situación la razón es simple, frente a nosotros estaba el fruto de nuestro amor, ambos lo hicimos para proteger a mi pequeño, mi hijo Naruto, quien estaba dormido sin percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sé que moriré, ni siquiera sé cómo es que sobreviví a la extracción del Kyūbi, cada segundo que pasa siento como mi vida se extingue, lo único de lo que me arrepiento es que jamás poder ver otra vez a mi niño.

Todo parecía ir bien en mi vida, el chico que antes subestime resulto ser muy amable y cariñoso conmigo, nunca me imaginé que sería el hombre con el cual me casaría, ese hombre del cual todos se burlaron rompió todos los paradigmas al convertirse en el sucesor del viejo Sandaime.

Pero lo que realmente me emociono fue saber que estaba embarazada, ese fue el más feliz de mi vida, lo gracioso es que cuando se lo conté a Minato reacciono como todo gran Hokage…se desmayó.

Cuando recupero la conciencia empezó a hacer planes a futuro con nuestra "hija" el creía que nuestro bebé sería una niña, se veía tan gracioso cuando decía que al crecer sería tan hermosa como yo cosa que me gustaba oír, recuerdo los locos planes que hizo para espantar a los pretendientes de nuestra "hija".

Aunque siempre tuve la sensación de que esta nueva vida que creía lentamente dentro de mi seria un varón, algo dentro de mí me lo decía nunca se lo dije, no quería deshacer su nueva faceta de padre sobre protector.

Mis predicciones fueron comprobadas el día de su nacimiento, a pesar del enorme riesgo dado mi condición como jinchuriki, al parecer todo salió muy bien en aquella cama entre las sábanas blancas se encontraba mi niño, mi pequeño Naruto, nombre que decidimos ponerle en honor al protagonista del primer libro del sensei pervertido de Minato, todo parecía estar en perfecta armonía…hasta que ese sujeto enmascarado apareció.

Sin importarle que era una nueva vida, tomo como rehén a Naruto, con todo lo que pasaba realmente estaba confundida ¿acaso se trataba de un ninja de Iwa que buscaba vengarse de Minato? Hasta que las palabras de ese sujeto descartaron esta idea, el sabia de mi condición como jinchuriki después de eso observe todo en cámara lenta.

El maldito arrojo al aire a Naruto sin importarle que fuera un recién nacido, gracias a la reacción rápida de Minato, uso su técnica Hiraishin para rescatarlo.

Ahora las intenciones de ese sujeto eran claras, él quería al zorro que habitaba dentro de mí, no podía dejar que eso pasara, sabia las consecuencias que podría traer.

Por desgracia no pude reaccionar a tiempo debido a la labor de parto aún estaba muy cansada, ese sujeto me tomo desprevenida y comenzó a realizar sellos con su mano mis temores se hicieron realidad al reconocer esas posiciones, paso lo inevitable, el sello se rompió.

El dolor que sentí no se comparaba en lo más mínimo con lo que siento ahora, pude sentir como el zorro se habría paso por mis entrañas inevitablemente grite luego de unos segundo que se convirtieron en horas, el zorro era libre.

Por unos segundos me percate de como ese demonio intento aplastarme, de no ser por Minato hubiera muerto en ese instante.

A lo lejos pude ver que Minato se encargaba de combatir contra ese bastardo, mientras pude observar como varios shinobis de la aldea llegaron para tratar de mermar la ira de la bestia con cola más poderosa de todas.

Los minutos parecían horas, estaba preocupada por Minato y por Naruto, fue entonces que apareció con nuestro hijo en brazos, le pregunte acerca del sujeto enmascarado y me dijo que había escapado, cuando me percaté de que Naruto venía en sus brazos le pregunte porque traía a nuestro hijo, las palabras que salieron de su boca me destrozaron el corazón, debido a que no podían volver a sellar al Kyūbi en mi teníamos que buscar otro contenedor para el zorro.

No quería condenar a Naruto una vida de soledad, con cada palabra que Minato decía más y más me negaba a esto pero pude percatarme de como unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sabía que esta decisión le dolía tanto como a mí pero no había otra alternativa, si eliminaban al zorro este volvería a reaparecer, de por sí ya era peligroso que una criatura tan poderosa estuviera en este mundo, si el enmascarado podía controlarlo sería mucho peor.

Aun tenia fuerzas para pelar así que decidí quedarme y controlar al zorro mientras Minato preparaba el ritual, cuando todo estaba listo pude observar al dios de la muerte frente a mí, era imponente y a la vez aterrador, yo sabía cuál era el precio de sellar al zorro.

Cuando este recupero su consciencia al percatarse de lo que haríamos intento asesinar a Naruto quinen estaba frente a nosotros, luego de eso no sentí nada.

Ahora sé que voy a morir y Minato está condenado por el sello de la parca, perdóname hijo por ni verte crecer, por no ver tus primeros paso pero siempre ten presente esto …. Estaré contigo siempre, aunque no me veas te apoyare en todo lo que hagas, sé que tú serás tan grande como tu padre de eso no hay duda, hay tantas cosas que te quiero decir pero ya no será posible. la vida abandona mi cuerpo, veo como el zorro es absorbido en el interior de Naruto, después de eso todo se vuelve oscuro, el viejo Hokage llega a la zona, intenta que yo resista pero ya es tarde para mi adiós mi pequeño mi niño…te amo…..Naruto.

* * *

Creo que quedo muy bien. JARVIS súbela historia por favor —dijo el autor mientras tomaba su chamarra y se dirigía a la puerta—

 _A donde se dirige señor —pregunto curioso—_

Lucario y Ninetales están detenidas, no quiero imaginarme lo que hicieron y en cuanto me saldrá reparar su desastre —suspiro— creo que es mala idea que las deje salir juntas

 _Muy bien señor me encargare de subir la historia tanto al foro como a su cuenta en fanfiction._

Gracias pero antes quiero decirles que esta es la primera vez que hago un escrito de este tipo me tomo mucho tiempo pero al final lo termine disfruten y comente o solo comenten.

 _Cargando…cargando…envió de información exitosa._

 _ **-TRANSMISIÓN FINALIZADA-**_


End file.
